


Day 038

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [38]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 038

Elmer watched the underbrush carefully as they walked. Normally He would never have risked the wounded coast on foot but a storm has damaged his ship and forced him to abandon it on the rocks until he could hire a work crew to make repairs. Fortunately, a few enterprising merchants had paid all the relevant taxes and fees on his behalf, in exchange for a cut of the profits of course. All he and his guards had to do was get his goods, a load of exotic spices and cheeses from the Par Vollen, into the city. The task had seemed so simple yesterday when they still had a boat, he wondered if their sponsors could get a refund on their docking fee, probably not.

Kirkwall was notorious for being surrounded by bandits and raiders, not to mention the carta and coterie. The smart thing would have been to leave the cargo on the boat until they could get it repaired but, without selling their cargo they didn’t have the coin to actually do that.

They turned a bend, and the city came into view. There were also two people in the path in front of them. A man and a woman, both leaning on walking sticks, or magical staves. Kirkwall had a reputation for worse things than bandits.

“Well met stanger,” Elmer called out. With luck these were idiot nobles out for a walk through bandit central. Elmer didn’t think he had ever been that lucky.

“Well met indeed,” said the man. “Allow me to introduce myself: I am Roberto of Antiva… Antiva City.”

“I am Elmer of Ansburg,” Elmer replied. “We are trying to reach Kirkwall, is that where you are coming from?”

“It is,” Roberto replied. “My I ask what you are carrying in your carts?”

Elmer was in a difficult position. If Roberto was what he appeared to be it would be incredibly rude to refuse to answer. On the other hand, if they were bandits they might be trying to way the strength of Elmer’s guards against the value of their cargo. Half the truth would split the risk either way.

“We have some cheese to sell in Kirkwall. We don’t normally come this far out but I thought I would try expanding our market, as it were.”

“Good, good,” Roberto wasn’t even paying attention to Elmer. Instead he was looking at his companion. “Just like I showed you.”

The woman raises her arms and Elmer could see now that she was bleeding from both wrists. He turned to warn his guards but they were already reacting to an attack from the flanks. Qunari warriors had erupted from the bushes and they quickly cut down the few guards he had with him. Elmer had heard the Qunari were all driven away or killed, apparently that was untrue.

“How do you find it?” Roberto asked. His companion smiled up at him.

“You were right, Master,” She said. ”They are far easier to control than humans or elves.” 

“Let’s see where our friend has gotten to,” Roberto said. Elmer has not been harmed in the fighting thus far but the Qunari had surrounded him, preventing his escape. He could try to run past them but his best chance for survival was to hope he was ransomed back to his guild.

“My name is Elmer, merchant and member in good standing of the Andsburg guild. I’m sure they will find a ransom of 50 Sovereigns a fair price for me.” In fact, Elmer was with over 100 sovereigns, but some haggling was expected. However, the mages did not seem at all interested. Instead their focus was on a Qunari who had just arrived at the scene. She was clearly not a warrior like the others. Her horns were cut off and she had the scars on her lips that marked her as a former saarebas. She stood bare-cheated beside the mages looking on at the carnage with interest. 

“It is,” she said, voice raspy from disuse, “satisfying to see someone holding their leash for a change.”

“Now,” Roberto said, “I want you to extract the blood like I showed you and use it to cast any spell you know. See how much more power you can call. We save a human for you, street with him.”

Elmer recoiled in fear as the Qunari approached. She reached out with her hands and Elmer felt agony like he had never felt before. It was like every pore of his skin was on fire. His vision turned a bloody hue and the the last thing he felt were his eyeballs bursting as his blood escaped.


End file.
